


Stains On My Black & White Satin

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Series: Don't Stop Smoking And Drinking [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Jared Padalecki, Beautiful Tom Welling, Firefighter Tom Welling, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, My First Smut, New York City, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Study Groups, Suburbia, Virgin Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: It's a “Tom-centric” fic.





	Stains On My Black & White Satin

BACKDROP

Jensen remembers meeting Tom like it was yesterday, although it's been nearly ten years today...

They had a philosophy class together at Juvia's college in the fall of 2008, only a few months after Jensen and Jared split ways. Jensen was still nineteen, and Jared was still eighteen. Where was Jared? He was in Washington, meeting Genevieve: sweet, naive and not quite of this world Genevieve... while Jensen was in his third semester at Juvia's, and Tom was working part-time in his father's engine shop and studying to become a firefighter on the side. During that course, they had some stupid paper to do together on Emmanuel Kant, along with four or five other people... boys and girls: some of which were on their way to university seeing as they had dreams of going into law, politics, medicine and whatnot and were doing some kind of random pre-university program together; others were studying nursing or interior design or whatever, things that didn't require going to university to get work. Regardless of where they were headed and what they wanted out of life though, they were all stuck together doing this philosophy paper as well as this course and they all wanted good grades from it all. However, they couldn't get it done fast enough. After all, they were all just still teens; messing around, innocent, excited about their future and still high off the fact of graduating high school.

What a time to be alive!

Their future was open wide: no regrets; only expectations...

_It was a time to win; a time to **lose**..._

Anyway, they had all been together in the school's library, working on their group project and having a good time, when it was announced to them by one of the school's librarians that Mister Barack Obama had been elected the president of the United States: the forty-fourth president to be exact. It was November 2008, and, in all his dark despair, Jensen remembers looking across the library table and seeing Tom in all his glory, for the first time, smiling and shining like the diamond he was—and he couldn't help but notice how gentle, bold and handsome he was. He seemed so sure about himself, like he could pass the test. No doubt about it, he was a modern-day fucking knight in shining  **armour**.  _Damn, boy..._

 _Jackpot..._ The guy was hot as Hell but sweet as sugar! And Jensen needed a fix of this guy's abs... I mean, this guy was ripped...  _God..._

 

September 13 2010

“Am I doing it right?” whispered Jensen. He felt as though he should at least try to appear as though he cared a little about what was happening and what they were doing. Unfortunately, Jensen cared so little. He was just going through the motions... but Tom was voracious...

“I  _can't_  believe you just asked me that question,” giggled Tom in a tinkly, flirtatious way.

Jensen looked down at the TV by the side of the bed, somewhat dejectedly. The film 'Fight Club' was playing on it.

“We're missing the movie,” complained Jensen.

“Jensen,” lightly chastised Tom. “Sweetheart,” he then sighed: love shone in his features, penetrated Jensen's soul and dissipated his fears for his peace. This was Tom after all: he was always so caring and so supportive, and so easy to talk to. “Aren't we having a good time?”

“Yeah,” smiled shyly Jensen. “We're good together, and—” he added. It just wasn't how he expected his first time to be. “This is what I want,”

“Okay, good,” Tom said. “Me too,” he added. “Maybe don't open your mouth so much though, **babe** ,”

Jensen smiled, pulling Tom back into a warm, wet sloppy kiss. Jensen couldn't believe how easy this was...

Tom was perfect and gorgeous in every way, and he was a million times the man Jared was. He was brave and cared about people and justice, so Jensen trusted him more than anyone. It made making love to him easy, and, at the same time, so very difficult because he wasn't in love with him; didn't love him like he loved Jared. Jensen now knew what it was to skirt the line between loving and making love to someone.

What was Jensen supposed to do? He had spent the entire summer out in the country by Jared's side. He had fallen head over heels for Jared on those hot summer nights, but their lives were always going separate directions, and, in the last two years since they had first met, they had never quite got together... Jared had now made it clear that he wanted to stay single since his nasty break-up with Genevieve.

At the present time, Jared remained a student over at Juvia's college, flunking course after course, living in the country and working in the army, and Jensen had gone off to college in the fall and moved into the city—but he was hung up on Jared and trying to delude himself by saying that he didn't miss him, the cynical part of him rejecting the situation and finding it hard to come to terms with it... It wouldn't take long though before he'd realize that he had strong feelings for Jared that needed confessing and that life would be incomplete or imperfect without it... After all, love doesn't always come on time, and it's not always easy. Jensen just wanted Jared to know how things were for him.

It was time to live his truth and do it without regret! Jensen didn't just want to study it... He was done waiting and wanted to come out of his shell; no measure of control over how it plays out, just living life to the fullest... and a burning need to be with Jared... _The world was his oyster!_

 

December 8 2010

The old apartment building was falling apart and in need of repair —bad lighting and plumbing, a faulty roof, missing bricks in the exterior walls, no yard… Full of graffiti, it was one of the worst places to live in New York City: a picture of decay and neglect.

Jensen didn't think that he'd ever feel safe again...

Here in his fleabag apartment and everywhere he went, he felt powerless, vulnerable, humiliated and depressed. What type of future was he going to have now? Could he even have a future? It's safe to say that he was out of his mind with worry and anxiety. It was robbing him of his life and of his future... In essence, what he needed was peace and serenity: a spark to light up the dark.

When moving into the city, he'd just assumed that everything would be okay so long as he could stare up at the sky above whenever he wanted; contemplating his life and all of the truth in this world, dreaming his dreams and hoping his hopes.

What he’d really never counted on, however, was the lack of warmth and feeling that the city would render him, killing him slowly with its' imposing and all-too dramatic arrangement; his despair chasing him down and running him over endlessly as he became increasingly aware of the unfairness of his life and of all of the injustice in the world. It was a nightmare, and there was a wound inside him, bleeding like a flood; no mercy.

And like a rose, Jensen would surely die and fade away without any sunshine and rain... without a sound... without a struggle...

Caught between brick walls, street lamps and balconies, the world would all but lose all of its life and colour, and the darkness forced hereupon him would leave him on the verge of suicide; on the brink of utter madness... everything falling out of focus...

Without good governance and a little faith in God, he'd all but let everything go: staring out the window pane every night at the night sky, starless and as dark as the black coffee that he sometimes drank, far away from his divine love and full of **broken** thoughts and broken dreams.

 

October 26 2010

“Tell me what’s going to happen,” asked Tom. It was the question of all questions... the question of all days...

“He's some kind of crazy borderline narcissist,” Jensen answered. “There's no way for me to know what's going to happen!”

Tom kissed the side of his throat gently, silently urging Jensen to continue: to share his sufferings. Jensen sighed, his body responding to the affection Tom was showering it with as he pulled Tom closer and leaned down to catch his lips with his own. It felt nice to be close to someone for a change. Their mouths moved together, Tom's tongue slipping between Jensen’s lips to tangle with Jensen’s own as his hand made its way across his belly. He was surrounded by the other boy.

When Jensen pulled back, he was met with lust-blown green eyes, his jeans tightening at the very sight of them and their insane beauty....

They laid there together in Jensen's bed, Jensen considering just letting this happen. His heart was broken, and nothing really mattered anymore now that Jared had broken it. The door to his bedroom was ajar, but it didn't matter because his roommates were gone for the night so they could be alone. The light was off in the room, but the hallway just outside the door was lit and casting a sliver of bright light into the otherwise dark room. There were no curtains on the large sliding window next to his bed, so the light of the moon also shone into the room.

“You sure you don't want me to beat him up?” asked Tom as he nuzzled Jensen's neck, his breath coming out in little puffs of air against his skin.

“You're a really great guy, Tom,” sighed Jensen. “You're an extremely fucking great guy. I like you a lot,”

At that, Tom smiled and climbed over him as he all but manhandled Jensen, kissing and biting and licking any skin he could reach.

Grunting in surprise, Jensen felt himself be pushed down into the bed. He arched off the bed and moaned as Tom kissed his neck and stripped him of his shirt. It felt nice after all to be loved by someone and to love them back; basic human instinct; a virtue of creativity.

“Is this for me?” asked Tom as he traced the outline of Jensen's erection through his jeans. He felt hot all over...

"Oh fuck," Jensen gasped as he helped Tom unbuckle his belt, tugging his jeans and underwear down in one swift, shared manoeuvre.

"I like you too, **Jensen** ," rasped Tom as Jensen's erection sprang free, brushing against his chin as he titled his head to the side.

Jensen's eyes rolled briefly back as he then felt Tom's breath ghosting over it... Finally, the last thing Jensen really remembers seeing before everything went white and his eyes rolled completely back into his head was the burning gaze of Tom's eyes on his face as the other man sealed his mouth over the head of his cock. It was several seconds before Jensen could distinguish anything outside of a feeling of ecstasy...

After a few moments, Jensen gasped, "Stop, baby, please... I'm gonna—" 

His words didn't fall on deaf ears though, as Tom reached both hands out to grab a hold of Jensen's hands, and he eagerly continued what he was doing.

"Jensen..." Tom said after a minute, pulling back briefly. "While we're at it, I want you to be my date for my brother's wedding,"

"Oh, oh shit—"

And the rest was history.

 

“Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward in the same direction.” — Antoine de Saint-Exupery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. It's a self-indulgent fic written for entertainment purposes only. :)


End file.
